Episode 7585 (12th August 2016)
Plot During the night, Chrissie panics when she hears a noise, assuming it's Andy. She is revealed when she realises it's Lachlan, and Lawrence assures Chrissie that there's no way Andy could get in with police outside. Hearing the commotion, a Police Officer checks in on the Whites, and explains that someone matching Andy's description has been spotted at a ferry port Hull, so they are moving their search away. Vanessa wonders about the strange phone call from her father. David assures Tracy that Frank doesn't know where they live, but Tracy fears Frank might track them down somehow. Leyla lies to David and Tracy that the two venues they were considering are booked up. Leyla suggests they should put their wedding off until next year. Marlon takes April for a birthday breakfast in the café, where April invites Carly to her party. Diane cannot believe how desperate Andy has gotten, and Victoria suggests to a police officer that Andy could have been set up. Lawrence and Lachlan leave Chrissie alone in Home Farm. Moments later, Andy shocks Chrissie by turning up in the Home Farm kitchen. Chrissie questions how Andy got past the police. Andy tells Chrissie that it had to be Lachlan who shot Lawrence. Fearing Andy has figured out the truth about her setting him up, Chrissie grabs the knife sitting on the work top behind her, but lets go when Andy tells her he thinks her dad was behind the frame up. Vanessa questions what Leyla will do if Megan looks at the diary and realises she was lying about everything being booked up. David tells Leyla he doesn't want to wait until next year to marry Tracy, and suggests a marquee instead. Vanessa blurts out there are a lot of hurricanes forecast for the winter. Not believing a word, David distracts Leyla and grabs the diary. Chrissie tries to poke holes in Andy's theory by questioning why Lachlan would shoot Lawrence, but Andy remains convinced and insists he won't rot in jail for something he didn't do. Adamant running is his only way out of a life sentence, Andy asks Chrissie to come with him. David confronts Leyla about lying about everything being over booked and demands to know why Leyla and Vanessa are trying to sabotage his wedding. Leyla explains she was giving them time to reflect, and Vanessa suggests Tracy is just after his money, like she was with Sam. A row breaks out, and Vanessa calls Tracy a 'freeloading slapper'. Tracy pours a pot of gravy over Vanessa's head, and Vanessa gets her own back by pouring a pint over Tracy. Andy insists to Chrissie that all that matters is that they are together, and they could start afresh. Chrissie goes along with the plan and sends Andy to pack some things. At Tall Trees Cottage, April's party is underway, and April tells Carly that if she could have a new mummy it would be her. Charity asks Lisa to have Noah for a bit over the holidays, when Moira arrives at Wishing Well to talk to Cain. Tracy cleans herself up, and suggests to David that Vanessa and Leyla are possibly right about her being no good for him. David tells her he loves her, and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Chrissie sneaks into the office and phones the police to tell them about Andy being at Home Farm. Cain transfers some money to Moira's account and Moira blurts out she wants to start divorce proceedings. Andy confronts Chrissie, telling her he heard her putting the phone down the office. Andy can't believe Chrissie framed him, and quizzes her why she is doing this. Filled with venom, Chrissie reveals to Andy that she knows about him sleeping with Bernice, and now he is going to pay. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Police Officer - Dana Haqjoo Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, living room, gardens, kitchen and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes